Vacuum sealed storage devices have become readily available in recently years as people have begun preserving leftovers rather than treating them as waste. Conventional storage devices in accordance with the prior art that maintain a vacuum are prolific. However, detecting whether the vacuum has changed is difficult. Even though the conventional devices can seal the container and create a vacuum, some air may remain inside the storage device, and people therefore may not know the vacuum at another moment. Conventional storage devices cannot automatically detect and adjust the vacuum. So the food in the conventional storage devices may not be well-protected.
To overcome the disadvantage of the conventional food container, the present invention provides an improved and adjustable vacuum food storage container to overcome the issue mentioned above.